Schwytać Pegaza! Amazońska pułapka
Schwytać Pegaza! Amazońska pułapka (jap. ペガサスを捕らえろ! アマゾンの罠 Pegasasu wo toraero! Amazon no wana) – 4 (131) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 25 marca 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się widokiem wesołych cyrkowców. I znowu hałas przerywa wiedźma Zirconia. Oczywiście, objeżdża od góry do dołu Amazońskie Trio, wyzywając ich od antytalentów. Powodem jest ich nieskuteczność w poszukiwaniu pegaza. Potem w barze Jastrzębie Oko wspomina coś o nowym niezawodnym planie, ale póki co nie zdradza więcej szczegółów, a Tygrysie Oko na następny cel wybiera... Naru. Naru czeka na Umino przy lodziarni, jednakże chłopak się spóźnia. Wtedy Tygrysie oko przypuszcza pierwszy atak na Naru, co jednakże kończy się tak spektakularną porażką, że Tygrysie Oko niemal w depresję pada. Nie dość, że Naru nie uległa jego urokowi osobistemu, to jeszcze śmiała go porzucić dla... innego. Tym innym był oczywiście Umino, co tylko spotęgowało wściekłość Tygrysiego Oka. Zdeterminowany facet postanawia wykorzystać dziewczynę jako przynętę w niezawodnym planie Jastrzębiego Oka, który zakłada złapanie pegaza podczas jego akcji ratunkowej do specjalnie zaprojektowanej klatki. Następnego Naru kupuje sobie książkę o pielęgniarstwie, a obserwujący ją Tygrysie Oko dochodzi do wniosku, że dziewczyna lubi facetów wymagających opieki. Po raz drugi aranżuje spotkanie, ale ku jego wściekłości Naru nawet go nie pamięta. Jednak, wykazując się odrobiną sprytu, łapie dziewczynę na historyjkę rodem z dramatu. Otóż na poczekaniu wymyśla opowieść o swojej (domniemanej) śmiertelnej chorobie i o tym, że zostały mu tylko 3 miesiące życia, a że chciałby te miesiące sobie osłodzić, prosi Naru o chodzenie przez ten czas... Rozdarta między współczuciem do umierającego a uczuciem do Umino Naru biegnie po poradę do dziewczyn, jednak z rozmowy wychodzi tylko z większą liczbą pytań bez odpowiedzi. Przy okazji wzbudza podejrzenia Luny i Artemisa, którzy zamierzają obserwować dziewczynę. Sama Naru, rozmyślając o sytuacji, w której się znalazła, spotyka Umino. Zwierza mu się, a on wspaniałomyślnie zgadza się poświęcić, żeby Naru mogła spełnić prośbę nieszczęśnika. Potem ucieka, by pobyć sam na sam z piętnastoma koktajlami mlecznymi. Spotyka go przy tym Chibiusa i nie może wyjść z podziwu pomieszanego ze zgrozą. Podobnie zresztą reaguje Usagi. Sama Naru natomiast idzie do parku na spotkanie z Tygrysim Okiem. Tam jeszcze próbuje się wycofać, gdy jednak jej amant stara się zmusić ją do pocałunku, ta go odpycha. Ponownie odrzucony mężczyzna zrzuca swoją maskę i zaczyna atak. Obserwująca to wszystko Luna biegnie po Usagi i Chibiusę. W snach Naru oczywiście nie ma pegaza i po tym odkryciu nadbiegają wojowniczki. Tygrysie Oko standardowo wzywa swojego lemura. Tym razem jest nim żongler Otedamako, który podrzuca obu czarodziejkom swoje kule, które po upuszczeniu wybuchają. Potem żonglerka rzuca pochodniami, które podpiekają Sailor Moon... Zdeterminowana Sailor Chibi Moon wzywa pegaza, na co od początku czekał Tygrysie Oko. Zamyka czarodziejki w klatce razem z nieprzytomną Naru i czeka, aż pegaz wejdzie do środka, po czym uruchamia aparaturę. Niestety nie udaje mu się uwięzić pegaza. W gniewie Tygrysie Oko niszczy klatkę, dzięki czemu uwalnia czarodziejki, a następnie każe lemurowi zabić je wszystkie. Tym razem jednak dołącza się do zabawy Tuxedo Mask. Wykorzystuje to Usagi i niszczy potwora atakiem Moon Gorgeous Meditation. Po wszystkim Umino i Naru oczywiście do siebie wracają, a cała przygoda tylko wzmacnia ich związek... Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Pegaz – Taiki Matsuno * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Gurio Umino – Keiichi Nanba * Zirconia – Hisako Kyōda * Tygrysie Oko – Ryōtarō Okiayu * Jastrzębie Oko – Toshio Furukawa * Rybie Oko – Akira Ishida * Otedamako – Mari Maruta Galeria Zapowiedź odc131.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep131 1.jpg Ep131 2.jpg Ep131 3.jpg Ep131 4.jpg Ep131 5.jpg Ep131 6.jpg Ep131 7.jpg Ep131 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Pegaz raz jeszcze. en:Capture the Pegasus! The Amazons' Trap Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii